Making Peace
by cc71
Summary: This offers revisions to S6E8 related to Mary's reconciliations with Edith and Henry, since the actual ones were unsatisfying. Intended to replace the reconciliations as if the scenes would have had to fit into that partial episode. Not brilliant writing-just presenting elements that were missing. Kept some dialogue that seemed to fit.


Earlier parts of episode 8 remain, up through tea time when they find out about Thomas.

The parents and aunt were about to have it out with Mary at tea when they are interrupted with the news of Thomas' suicide attempt. The confrontation should actually occur so that Mary hears how disappointed they are in her (they are still her parents, after all):

After Robert says the line about a "low blow, even for you," Cora speaks up, "Mary, this has got to stop. First, you were rude to Henry, and we expect members of this family to show more graciousness toward our guests. Then there was what you did at breakfast with Edith and Bertie. And now, you are insulting your own father! Something is wrong, and you need to resolve it before you make the entire household miserable." Mary is visibly taken aback by the outburst, quietly puts her tea down, and leaves the room.

A small change to the scene with Anna where Mary yells at her about knowing her mind, then apologizes: After Mary apologizes, Anna, who always knows her place, says, "Lady Mary, I am sorry -I didn't realize it but I was out of line."

Mary feels a small amount of guilt since Anna is much more than a servant to her, "No, there is no excuse for my treating you poorly."

Mary's tone surprises Anna, "It's alright, ma'am. I know you didn't mean any harm—you're not like that. You're just (stopping herself)—I'm sorry, m'lady, I should say good night." And she turns again to depart.

Mary is curious, since Anna knows her better than anyone else, "Anna, please, what were you about to say?"

Anna turns to Mary, "Just that...you're unhappy, m'Lady. Good night." Then she leaves the room.

The next morning the scenes with Mary, George, and Thomas, and then Mary and Granny occur.

One addition to the conversation with Granny, after her speech about believing in love:

Violet continues, "You've mourned Matthew, and you still miss him. But that does not mean you may not love again. Rather, it means that you can recognize the feeling when it is real again. I can tell you know this, and that you know how much love matters…or you wouldn't have such a line of rejected suitors."

Mary is surprised at this last, and is a little offended, "Granny!"

Violet continues gently, "Mary, you _do_ understand. You need not look further than your own family for corroboration. While your father had a title and position, he needed money to keep Downton. But he didn't settle for just a bank account: he found someone he loves in Cora, and that has made the difference. (scoff) Much to my current displeasure."

[Then she finishes up with the lines about making peace with Edith and with herself]

Mary does not summon Henry back to Downton. Instead, a new scene occurs during after-dinner going through, the day that Violet and Mary had their heart-to-heart.

Mary asks Rosamund if she is still going back to London tomorrow, and upon hearing yes, says that she would like to accompany her if she doesn't mind. Rosamund appears slightly surprised, but doesn't seek any explanation, and replies, "But of course I do not mind; I'd rather enjoy the company."

The next morning, Mary gives a letter to be posted (this is one to Bertie to start the reconciliation later). Tom walks by and approaches Mary in the hall. He has heard that she is going to London, and has a suspicion about her intent. He asks with a mischievous grin, "What are your plans in London?"

Mary gives Tom a look that gives him the answer without words, but she replies, "Attempting to make peace, if I can. Wish me luck." She is putting on her gloves and is about to leave, when she turns back to Tom, "Actually, there is something you could do for me."

Grave visit scene occurs, with a small change: When Isobel guesses that Mary wants to marry again, she replies, "If he'll still have me. I have been foolish, like I was with Matthew when I lost him for a time." Then she gets in the car where Rosamund is waiting and they go to the train station together.

In London, Mary arrives at Edith's office in the early afternoon. The receptionist is not there at the moment so Mary has a quiet moment to observe her sister in action, working in her editor's office. The receptionist comes back and Mary says that she doesn't have an appointment but is Edith's sister and would like just a few minutes of her time. The receptionist conveys the message to Edith.

Upon seeing Mary there, Edith's expression conveys surprise, confusion, and anger. They go into Edith's office. Mary begins and is direct, "I won't take too much of your time… I just wanted to apologize for my behavior with Bertie. You were right when you said that I was unhappy and couldn't stand that others were happy around me…especially you. You have every reason not to forgive me, but I am truly sorry."

Surprised by the evident sincerity in Mary's words, Edith is a little taken aback, and visibly lets down her shoulders, but is not quite ready to give in. She asks, "You came to London to tell me, and you seem sincere. What happened?"

Mary looks down at her hands before answering. It is uncharacteristic behaviour for her to apologize, to admit that she was wrong, so she is unaccustomed to having to explain herself. "Edith knows that," Mary thinks, "Is she trying to make this more difficult for me?" As Mary looks up again, she sees that Edith is genuinely curious. "Of course," Mary realizes, "because this is so uncharacteristic of me, she wants to make sure I mean it."

She takes a deep breath, and replies, "People who care about both of us helped me understand that I was the cause of my own unhappiness, and unfortunately, yours, too. So, I had to be the one to try to make amends. I know my apology won't bring Bertie back, but, well, I felt I had to tell you anyway."

Edith, still uncertain, nods. She wonders who got through to her sister. It could have been any of the family, Mary has been in such a foul state lately. Ever since...suddenly Edith becomes curious if there is another player in the mix again. "Have you seen Henry since you are here?"

Mary looks down again, "Not yet, but I hope to." With that, Mary gets up to leave, saying, "I've already interrupted you enough. Good bye." As she is at the door, she turns back, and says, looking around, "This place suits you well, I can see why you love it so." Then she leaves.

Henry in his flat reading. It is a reasonably-sized London flat, up one flight of stairs in a reputable building not far from the Royal Automobile Club. Charlie's flat is next door, and some other blokes are on the floor above. Henry's is furnished as would suit a bachelor. A couple of boxes are near the entryway. Charlie's family and Henry had begun to clean out Charlie's place together. Henry was being given some of Charlie's racing equipment and memorabilia, as much to purge the cause of his death from sight as for generosity. The building is staffed with a shared charwoman and general manservant, both who fill any number of service roles for the tenants as needed. Gibson enters Henry's apartment and announces, "Lady Mary Crawley." Henry looks up, shocked to see her, and rises from his chair. "Mary?! What are you doing here?"

Mary, acting completely cool and normal, answers, "You are not the only one who can make surprise visits, although I dare say I hope you give me a better reception than I gave you.

The manservant helps her with her coat and hat. Still curious, but to respond to her indirect question, Henry says, "Of course. Gibson, please bring some tea." Gibson acknowledges with a bow and departs.

Mary is looking around and assessing the room. "Well, this is exactly as I would have expected."

Henry, not defensively, just point-of-fact, states, "It has suited me. I am not ashamed of it."

Mary turns back toward him, surprised in case he may have read something negative in her comment. "Nor should you be! I only meant that your flat reflects you well."

Henry cannot help but challenge her, so he crosses his arms together on his chest and asks, "How so?"

Mary accepts the challenge, and begins walking around, and gesturing to things as she speaks. Her demeanor is typical Mary—cool with a little flirtation. "Well, it is sharp, tasteful, a mix of traditional and modern, masculine,-"

The telephone rings, interrupting her. Henry says, "Pardon me, but that is likely Tom. We had a call-" he stops mid-sentence and his face shows that he has figured something out, "But you knew that, I suppose." Mary gives him the barest hint of a smile as he walks to his desk. He answers the telephone, "Hello."

Tom is on the other end, from Downton, "Henry, this is Tom."

Mary's look has told Henry that his guess is correct, so there is really no need to continue the charade, "Yes, Mary just got here."

Tom is relieved that she arrived and found the place, "Well, she didn't say what this is about, but I've done my part. I will leave you to it."

After hanging up the phone, Henry turns back toward Mary. They are still far apart physically in the room, and Henry being behind his desk provides even more separation. Neither of them behaved well the other day, but he is still offended that Mary did not even give him a chance. "Now she is acting like that never happened," he thinks.

Henry, gently, but firmly with the tiniest hint of reproach in his voice, says, "Mary, please-don't play with me."

Mary is startled that he uses that exact phrase, "What?!"

Henry does not know that Matthew had used those words. He thinks that Mary is still playing, so he explains in direct terms, "The last time I saw you, you answered my declaration of love with anger and offence and drove me out. Now you are here in London to see me—why?"

Mary hears the frustration in Henry's voice. "I am not sure I deserve different, but this is harder than I thought it would be," she says to herself.

Uncertainly, because she doesn't know where they stand, she takes a step toward him, and starts out with the apology, "Because I want to apologize for my wretched behavior. (She looks toward a picture of Henry and Charlie) During such a tragic time for you, I've been just selfishly dreadful, and I am sorry."

Henry uncrosses his arms, surprised by her words, but says nothing since he senses there is more to come.

Mary does continue, "You see, I am not proud to admit it, but apparently when I am unhappy I can be rather rude and nasty to those around me."

Henry scoffs, with a knowing nod and smirk, "So I have seen."

For some reason, that response and the comic tone with which he said it gives Mary a small sense of relief, "Oh, you weren't the only target, unfortunately. Papa, Anna,… and I even caused a terrible rift between Edith and Bertie."

Henry looks surprised at that last, "What?!"

Mary puts up one hand to signal she will not pursue that tangent, "The point is, I came to realize that my unhappiness was my own doing; that I have been miserable …(Mary looks at Henry directly) since I tried to break with you."

Henry, surprised, moves to come around the desk, and says, allowing a slight hint of hope in his voice, "Dear heart, what are you saying?"

Yes, Mary thinks, this is the right thing to do. She decides to take the plunge, "I am saying that you were right: I was fighting falling in love with you. But I am not going to fight it anymore. That is, if I haven't driven you away for good."

Henry comes closer to her, but stops at least an arm's length away. He remains self-confident, but wants to be clear of his intentions and know hers, "You haven't—I told you that wouldn't be easy. But, Mary, I will not be satisfied as an occasional dinner partner for you; I want you fully. And you know who I am; I do not pretend otherwise."

Mary is visibly relieved, and draws strength from his strength. She knows that she needs to say more for herself as well as for him to hear. "Tom and I once discussed how good marriages are between equals; but it has nothing to do with wealth or title or standing. It is about two people having the same strength, commitment, and passion. I admit I doubted it at the time, but I see it now…because I believe that you and I are such a match."

Henry closes the gap, takes her hands, and says, "I believe that, too. And I understand your doubts. So with all that's happened, for both our sakes, I have to ask: are you sure?"

Mary answers, "Oh, Henry! This has all happened so fast…when I got on the train this morning, I was not sure of anything about us other than that I needed to try to see you."

Henry, sensing what her answer will be, gently holds her arms, "And now?"

Mary puts her hands on his arms, too, saying, "I am not a young 20 year old; I know what love is. And heaven knows I have had plenty of offers from other men. (she touches his cheek) But none of them captured my heart like you have. I believe that if I leave you now, I would never be as happy as we would be together."

Henry, smiling finally, exclaims, "Oh, darling!" They embrace and kiss.

Henry releases her, seeming to remember something. "One moment..." He goes and gets something out of his desk, then says as he is leading her to sit on the chesterfield, "I am not the most traditional of chaps, but certain situations call for established customs…" He kneels on one knee in front of her, opening a ring box as he does. "Mary, please marry me."

Mary, smiling delightedly, lets him put the ring on her finger, "I will. Will we always continue to surprise each other?"

"I do hope so," Henry answers as he sits beside her, taking her hands in his.

Mary, teasingly asks, "Are you sure you can handle my rude behavior and all?"

Henry, similarly, replies, "Mary, you were rude to me nearly from the moment we met, and still I fell in love with you. Besides, I'd like to think I have a positive effect on your happiness." The couple kiss some more.

That evening, Mary, Henry and Rosamund enter the Royal Automobile Club together for dinner. As they await the host, Rosamund says, "I am honored to be included in this celebratory dinner for your engagement. I cannot say I was too surprised, but Mary said so little on our journey from Downton this morning."

The host greets them and begins to lead them to a table. As they walk, Mary says "Thank you for representing the family, Aunt Rosamund. I would have invited Edith, but, well, she's likely still furious at me."

Rosamund, not too loudly concurs with Mary, "You wouldn't want your roles reversed from the other morning…in front of Henry and his family." Mary gives Rosamund a measured look, but doesn't say anything.

They are seated at their table, which is set for two more. Henry says, "Mary, you mentioned Edith and Bertie earlier… can you elaborate on what happened?"

Mary, glancing at Rosamund, realizes that she may as well be honest now since Henry will find out sooner or later, "In short, I forced Edith to tell Bertie something in a most unplanned and uncomfortable way. He was put out that she hadn't told him before, so there is no engagement."

Henry gives Mary a chastising look, and shakes his head, "Hmm. Perhaps it is not a permanent split …(looking toward Rosamund) Bertie is as mad about Edith as I am about Mary, and may yet realize that is more important." He doesn't not really looking at either of the two ladies as he reaches for his glass, "I assume that it was about Marigold?"

Mary and Rosamund look a little shocked and share glances, but do not say anything. Henry says, "Come now, is it really such a surprise that I figured it out? To have caused a break-up means something serious, and most scandals these days involve some type of indiscretion, so what else could it be?"

Mary declares, "Auntie, we should take this as a fair warning that Downton will have few secrets while Henry is in residence."

Rosamund adds, "I should have to agree with you!" There is a moment's pause as she assesses the two of them. "You know, I may not have had much to say about this match before, but I am convinced now. And I will say as much to my brother and Cora. (to Henry) You have a gift, you know, and it is more than just being observant and clever. Besides, it is a rare fellow that can get Mary to admit to an error."

Henry, bows his head a little, "I welcome your familial support, although I hope I do not need it. I fear you may find my family to be rather lackluster compared to yours." Looking up, Henry adds, "Ah, here they are now." Henry rises as his parents approach to the table.

After dinner, as they arrive at Rosamunds' house, Rosamund turns to Henry, "Henry, thank you for a lovely dinner. Your parents are delightful. Mary, you should have them up to Downton now and again after you're married."

Mary says, "Of course they'll be welcome anytime! With Mr. Talbot's previous turn in Parliament, we may want to warn everyone, especially Tom, to keep political discussions civil."

Henry laughs a little, "Indeed, although my father is not the type to cause a scene."

Rosamund turns to ascend the steps, "Good night, Henry."

Mary calls after her, "I'll be right in, Auntie." Rosamund goes inside while Henry and Mary remain outside.

Mary smiles at Henry, "Aunt Rosamund is right—it was a wonderful dinner. Do you think your family approves of us, me being a widow with a young child?"

Henry laughs, "What a silly question! At my age, my mother had likely given up hope-she is thrilled out of her skin!" They both smile, but then Henry gets a little more serious, "Speaking of my maturity, I'd like to ask a rather indelicate question."

Henry's suddenly serious tone gives Mary pause, but she says, "I'm sure I can handle it."

Henry continues, "Well, I've never been married, but do you expect that I am … inexperienced?"

While outwardly calm, Mary is a little shocked, "Heavens! I never really thought about it that way …but I suppose not."

Henry presses further, "And do you mind?"

Mary is wondering what the real meaning behind his questions are, so she asks one herself, "You do not have any diseases or illegitimate children anywhere, do you?"

Henry, laughing lightly, "Not of which I am aware. And - no past loves who could ever turn me away from you."

Mary thinks, "Hmm, maybe he was worried I would be jealous..." She says, "Well, then, no, I do not mind."

Henry takes Mary's hand, "Good…I feel the same; I would not impose any double standard with you."

Mary, hesitantly, says, "I don't understand."

Looking at her directly, Henry, explains, "I am not referring to your being married. I did hear Rosamund's comment about not wanting Edith to disclose something in front of my family…"

Mary understands, "I see…we all have skeletons, and I am no exception. Although I dare say that mine are not well hidden—my whole family seems to know."

Henry is relieved that Mary admitted to something, and doesn't really care about the details, "Whatever your skeletons, truly I care more about our future than anything that's behind either of us."

Mary, looking at him, says, "I believe you…I will be frank, then: I have ventured into scandalous territory, and because of it have been the target of blackmail attempts."

This was more of an admission than Henry expected. He cannot help an outburst, "My word!"

Mary is amused at his reaction, "You brought this up."

Henry, laughing lightly: "So I did, and I love you for your frankness." They kiss.


End file.
